


Green Eyes: A Collection Of Snarry Ficlets

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to start a little ficlet collection as a writing exercise. I'll take any requests for the Snarry pairing, which I've always loved but never got around to writing, so leave me prompts as reviews or PM them to me! Each prompt will be started in a new chapter and can cover any rating and can be as long as you like. Filed under complete because each individual ficlet will be unrelated and finished.</p>
<p>First one up: Harry is alone at Hogwarts' Halloween Masquerade Ball, feeling uncomfortable, when a stranger arrives and asks him to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes: A Collection Of Snarry Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Dance, Mr. Potter?
> 
> Pairing: Severus/Harry
> 
> Rating: PG-13, slight hints of M
> 
> Word count: 200
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. I just take them out to play with them and then put them back after.
> 
> Summary: Harry is alone at Hogwarts' Halloween Masquerade Ball, feeling uncomfortable, when a stranger arrives and asks him to dance.
> 
> Notes: For hp_halloween on Livejournal, prompted by soleo_lion.

Harry wasn't enjoying Hogwarts' Halloween Masquerade Ball. His mask was starting to itch, he felt ridiculous in his costume, and, worst of all, his lover was away on business. He was just resigning himself to misery when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A tall, thin man stood beside him. "A dance, Mr. Potter?" he offered.

Harry hesitated, but nodded and allowed himself to be led to the floor. The music began and he panicked, only to relax when the man gently wrapped an arm around his waist.

Instantly, Harry realised who he was dancing with. "Severus," he breathed.

The man in question smirked. "Excellent, Potter. You aren't half as dim as I thought."

Harry grinned. "When did you get back?"

"Technically, I'm not supposed to be back."

"You're here for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Severus snapped, then softened, probably knowing that Harry would see right through the lie anyway. "You look enticing in that horrible costume, by the way."

Harry laughed. "I'll look even more enticing once it's off," he whispered.

Severus chuckled, eyes darkening, and pressed his lips sweetly against Harry's. Harry's last fleeting thought was that maybe, just maybe, this ball wasn't so bad after all.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave or send me a prompt or request if you have one! Also, tell me if I should start a similar ficlet collection for other pairings or fandoms.


End file.
